Miami Metro Police Department
Miami Metro Police Department (MMPD) is the foremost law enforcement agency in the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|'DEXTER']]'.' As the driving force of justice in Miami, it was featured in every episode, with many of the main characters spending their work life there. Counterpart The Miami Metro Police Department's counterpart in the comic book/novels is the Miami-Dade Police HQ. Jurisdiction Rivalries * In the Dexter Novels, the Miami-Dade Police HQ had a jurisdiction rivalry with the Broward Police Department. * In the TV series, the Miami Metro Homicide Department had a rivalry with the Miami Sheriff's Department, which operated in a different facility, where both Ramon Prado and Sergeant Lopez were employed. Management As with any type of business or organization, there is a level of management to the MMPD. As an individual advances in rank, more responsibilities fall on their shoulders. In addition to these duties, they manage and direct orders for more officers than before. Deputy Chief * Thomas Matthews He, more or less, represents the actual Chief of Police in MMPD. He takes on many of the public appearances for the press and operates as a voice for the people, letting them know that his department is doing the best that they can to insure their safety. As Deputy Chief, he directly oversees every officer and detective in his department with only the Board of Directors, Chief of Police and higher government superseding his authority. He has the right to strip someone of rank based on their actions and, as Deputy Chief, Matthews has followed the book to the core when it comes to integrity and responsibility. He will not tolerate injustice in his department. Despite his shrewd behavior when it comes to dealing with those under him, he is not an inherently bad person. On occasion, he had conflicts with his Lieutenant of Homicide, Maria LaGuerta who played a dangerous political game. While Matthews respected LaGuerta's dedication and abilities, she was hindered by personal issues on top of other factors. Originally, both Matthews and LaGuerta had a personal feud, with her thinking it was because of her ethnicity and gender, but Matthews saying it was due to her "arrogance." Later on, they outgrew their squabbles, although they continued to leverage each other for power. Matthews was strict and to the point. Most of his department respected his command, but a few saw him as somewhat crude and ill-mannered to specific operatives. His relationship with Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan went back many years. Having been a close friend of Harry Morgan, he watched over their progress and was actively responsible for allowing them both into Homicide (Dexter, based on his blood splatter abilities, and Debra, after she proved herself a brilliant detective and an asset in the Ice Truck Killer Case). Captains * Maria LaGuerta (former, deceased) Following a potential scandal regarding a "little black book of names" that Matthews had, Maria secured her position as Captain. She demonstrated an observatory position, as Matthews had done before, rather than a lead directive (which is left primarily to the Lieutenant of the division). She exercised a high level of power by the end of Season Six when Matthews became involved in the death of a prostitute. * Thomas Matthews (former) Matthews remained a Captain within the department for a lengthy period of his career, arriving primarily at crime scenes in a supervisory role over Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta. He often butted heads with LaGuerta's opinions and ideas, but generally left the power in her hands. When he advanced to Deputy Chief, his direct appearance in cases virtually vanished and he only appeared when he needed to deal with management. Homicide Department Lieutenants * Angel Batista He obtained the position after Debra Morgan left the force and became a private investigator for Elway Investigations. * Debra Morgan (former, deceased) Following her impressive track record of solved cases and heroism, Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews made the decision to choose her as his next Lieutenant. Initially, Debra didn't know how to act as a Lieutenant, but she adjusted to working with her team in the new capacity. She also met with a therapist and, as she became more structured in her life, the position felt more natural for her. However, the thrill of being a Detective never left her. Debra's intuitive thinking process, as well as her determination in catching the bad guys, became a problem for Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews when he was linked to a scandal, and Debra wouldn't let it go. Of note, Sergeant Angel Batista was Maria's initial choice for Lieutenant, but Mathews chose Debra due to her heroism at a shooting, and because Maria and Angel had been married for a short time. * Maria LaGuerta (former, deceased) LaGuerta acted as the Lieutenant for the Miami Metro Homicide Department since at least 2006 until 2011, operating as both director and detective at the same time. It was not uncommon for her to visit crime scenes,, however she was also highly involved in politics. LaGuerta was always getting herself deeper into the game so that she could further her position. When she was promoted to Captain, she left her position open to Sergeant Angel Batista, only for it to be taken by Debra Morgan based on a decision by Matthews. Later, shot by Debra. * Thomas Matthews (former) During Dexter's preteen years, Matthews was the Lieutenant at the department, preceding over Harry Morgan. Through the years, Matthews expanded his knowledge of politics and how to manipulate the game which resulted in him obtaining the role of Captain. Sergeants The Sergeant-Detectives in Homicide act directly over Detectives and Forensics, providing both their insight and supervisory roles. In a sense, they are the middleman between the Lieutenant and the Detective. * Angel Batista (former) Sergeant Angel Batista is a generous, but stern supervisor. He is just about the absolute opposite of Doakes, who was always uptight and controlled while Batista kicks back, has a laugh, and jokes with the rest of the team. He actively assists in crime scenes with the other Detectives and doesn't let the badge get in the way of his personality. Angel obtained this position following Season Two, replacing James Doakes after he was framed as the Bay Harbor Butcher. Before that, Angel served as a Detective under Doakes as the only notable one on the team. * James Doakes (former, deceased) Sergeant James Doakes was a strict, and to the point supervisor. He wanted the job done and done right. He didn't approve of joking at a crime scene and he was quick to use a curse word to keep those under him in line. He had obtained his position because of Maria LaGuerta, as they were old friends, ex-partners, and former lovers. Unfortunately, Doakes met with his demise after spending the later part of his life pursuing Dexter Morgan. Doakes was locked in a cage by Dexter when Doakes discovered that he was The Bay Harbor Butcher. Later on, he was killed by Lila West who, in her effort to protect Dexter's secret, set an explosion that burned Doakes to a crisp. * Yuki Amado - Internal Affairs Sergeant. Former partner of Joey Quinn; cultivated Debra as a potential informant against Joey. Detectives Detectives are field operatives that exercise their deductive ability at crime scenes as they investigate motive, evidence, and determine a suspect. Detectives will typically work with a partner, which may either be of Sergeant rank or Officer. * Joey Quinn Detective Joey Quinn is a laid back but focused Detective. He offers both sympathy and a strict attitude towards criminals. Unfortunately, Joey is a crooked cop, as he was seen stealing money from a crime scene. He also has tampered with evidence, and received kickbacks from the Koshka Brotherhood. At one point, he partnered with Sergeant Angel Batista, and they butted heads. In the end, Joey still recognized Angel as his partner. Events in his life have made him less productive and prevented his promotion to sergeant. A major change in his personality occurred when Debra Morgan advanced to the rank of Lieutenant, and refused to marry him. Joey began to drink heavily, and became a sarcastic, wise-cracking detective who was a shadow of his former self. * Mike Anderson (former, deceased) Detective Mike Anderson is a by the book, intelligent, and very observant Detective. His ability to pinpoint the reasoning behind crimes and research their meaning.is impressive. His only fault is that he is rather formal, which leads to minor conflicts with the more laid back members of the department. He was murdered by Viktor Baskov. * Detective McNamara - He had a personal vendetta against Carlos Guerrero and James Doakes * Jake Simms * Michael Soderquist * Detective Linker - He assists Dexter in finding Astor Bennett * Robert Ramos * Barbara Gianna - Vice Forensic Analysts * Dexter Morgan - forensics and blood spatter analyst * Vince Masuka - lead forensic investigator * Peter Latton (intern, fired) * Ryan Chambers (intern, fired) * Louis Greene (intern, fired, deceased) Records * Camilla Figg (former, deceased) - Records supervisor at the station. Old friends with Harry Morgan, and friendly with Dexter. Euthanized by Dexter at her request * Francis - File clerk Trivia * Every main antagonist in the series has been inside the building at least once. except for Travis Marshall. However, his associate, Beth Dorsey, died there. Notes * The department is a fictional version of the non-fictional Miami-Dade Police Department of Miami, Florida. * The official website for the real Miami Metro Police Department is located at Miami Police Category:Locations Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Dexter: The Game locations Category:Indexter Category:Law Enforcement